Victor Beauchamp
Victor Beauchamp was a powerful warlock. He is the the ex-husband of Joanna Beauchamp and the father of Freya, Ingrid, and Frederick Beauchamp. Biography Early Life Victor used to live in Asgard with his wife Joanna Beauchamp and their children, Ingrid and the twins Frederick and Freya. He and Joanna were forced to leave Frederick behind in Asgard when Joanna and Wendy were banished from Asgard by their father, King Nikolaus. Victor has kept his distance from the girls over the years. In the 1900's, Victor helped Freya with her bar which she owned with Henry, her lover-this was the last time Victor saw Freya until 2013, when he came back into their lives. Season 1 Coming back to East End Victor comes back to his family's lives after Wendy asks him to help Freya with her powers. The spell to restore Freya's powers failed but he was asked to come back by Freya and to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Season 2 Victor helped Joanna with her Argentum poisoning using his knowledge of Medicinal Magic. He was able to temporarily halt the effects of the Poisoning process. He left East End and travelled to the Amazon in South America to find a cure for Joanna. He was later kidnapped and tortured by Isis and Ivar. Victor sacrificed himself in order to protect Freya from an explosive spell. Relationships Joanna Beauchamp: Ex-wife, still love each other, friends, helped Joanna with Argentum poisoning. (See the main relationship page for Joanna and Victor) Wendy Beauchamp: Ex-sister in law. Ingrid Beauchamp: Oldest daughter. Freya Beauchamp: Youngest daughter; He sacrificed his life for her. Frederick Beauchamp: Youngest son. Betrayed him and sided with King Nikolaus. Season 1 Victor Beauchamp/Season 1 Season 2 Victor Beauchamp/Season 2 Powers and Abilities Victor was a warlock who presumably had all the basic powers of one. He moves a lot faster than most people would and has a deep knowledge on rituals and spells pertaining to magical afflictions, like having your powers stolen or being poisoned by Argentium. He was also cursed by King Nikolaus upon being banished from Asgard, gaining a form of immortality not very different from Joanna's and having to watch his daughters grow and die over and over again. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting' *'Potion Making' *'Immortality' *'Telekinesis' Individual Powers *'Celerity' 'Gallery' ' 10152035 807900862575935 5653917193503867114 n.jpg|Promotional Picture NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0581.jpg|Victor with Freya in 1906 NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0635.jpg|Victor with 1906 Freya in 1906 NewWOEE 109 10212013 SB 0332.jpg|Victor talking with Ingrid WOEE 109 10212013 SB 0347.jpg|Victor with Ingrid reading the map of Asgard WOEE 109 10212013 SB 0392.jpg 10356753 807901359242552 7072569099935759247 n.jpg 10505286 807900859242602 5401211762557169182 n.jpg ' Novel Counterpart In the novels, his name is Norman Beauchamp. He was driven away by Joanna because he had let his daughters die in Salem and had not intervened to save them. Norman also had a brother named Arthur Beauchamp. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Beauchamp Family Category:Warlocks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters